Col cuore spezzato
by Camilla10
Summary: "Col cuore spezzato"  Heartbroken  racconta di come Edward, durante la luna di miele, si decida a rivelare a Bella alcuni segreti molto intimi …


**Col cuore spezzato, di Camilla10**

**Sommario**

"Col cuore spezzato" (Heartbroken) racconta di come Edward, durante la luna di miele, si decida a rivelare a Bella alcuni segreti molto intimi …

Nota d'autore

Mi sono decisa a pubblicare la traduzione italiana di un altro racconto perché una lettrice me l'ha chiesto. Potrei pubblicarli anche tutti, un po' per volta, ma devo avere qualche riscontro, perché ne valga la pena. Per cui, fatevi vivi. Anche in inglese, se credete, ma datemi un segno di interesse.

"Col cuore spezzato" (Heartbroken) è un altro brano della mia storia "Crescere". Nella versione italiana ho accorpato i due capitoli che lo componevano.

L'idea mi è venuta discutendo con Maniac Motherland e non è più andata via,finché non mi sono decisa a scrivere. E' un po' fuori Canone, ma non troppo. Dobbiamo supporre che, durante la luna di miele, Edward si senta così sicuro di sé da confessare a Bella alcuni segreti molto intimi. Nell'Unicorno nella stanza Blu (un capitolo di Crescere) anche Bella ha confessato ad Edward qualcosa di molto intimo e qui lui ricambia. Quanto al contenuto, beh, Stephanie Mayer non ci ha detto nulla in proposito, ma alcune di noi si sono domandate se … e alcune autrici hanno scritto storie esplicite sull'argomento. La mia risposta è un po' diversa.

Twilight appartiene a Stephenie Mayer, solo, a me piace entrare nella testa dei suoi personaggi, talora in luoghi dove lei non ha osato andare.

NOTA AGGIUNTIVA: Mentre mi preparavo a postare questa storia ho ricevuto una review in italiano, anonima e poco simpatica. Dato che non conteneva né link, né e-mail, sono costretta a rispondere qui, se la persona mi legge. Si veda in fondo.

_E&B sono sull'Isola Esme, la notte nella Stanza Blu è già passata e, anche se Stephenie è rimasta nel vago, dobbiamo supporre che gli sposi abbiano alcuni giorni di totale beatitudine, prima che una certa creaturina faccia sentire la sua presenza …_

"Vieni per me, amore mio …" Le sue dita dentro di lei si muovono deliziosamente e il suo pollice preme proprio … lì e Bella è sopraffatta dal piacere. Ancora una volta. Il sorriso di Edward è trionfante e lei quasi non può credere che questo semidio scintillante, nudo sotto il sole dei tropici, sia completamente suo, la tenga tra le braccia e si stia dedicando a farla godere. Ormai ha perso il conto dei suoi … (solo pensare alla parola 'orgasmo' la fa ancora arrossire), ma è proprio così. Come è possibile che questo sia lo stesso Edward che si sottraeva ai suoi abbracci quando diventavano troppo appassionati? Che una volta, sì, aveva pensato di cedere al desiderio, ma era stato fin troppo disposto a fermarsi, quando lei aveva deciso di far proprio il suo antiquato atteggiamento verso il sesso? Che aveva tanta paura della propria forza da aver giurato, dopo la prima notte, di evitare i rapporti intimi, e questo solo per alcuni irrilevanti lividi che le aveva involontariamente causato?

Ma poi qualcosa è cambiato e ora il suo vampiro non può più fare a meno di lei, evidentemente. E' mattina presto e i raggi del sole sono ancora obliqui. Gli sposi stanno sulla spiaggia, sdraiati su teli di spugna e morbidi cuscini. Più tardi il sole diventerà troppo ardente, le ha detto, per cui si sono immersi nelle acque turchesi, fresche e accoglienti dopo una notte di caldo umido appena temperato dalla sua pelle fredda, e ora lui la sta adorando … sì, è lui ad adorare **lei**, trascurando il proprio piacere. Possibile che abbia ancora un po' di paura a lasciarsi andare? Ma, ora che ha scoperto che può canalizzare altrove parte della sua forza - come la povera testiera del letto può testimoniare - questo non dovrebbe più essere un problema.

Le cose tra loro sono cambiate tanto da darle il coraggio di dire:

"Signor Cullen, così non va bene. Lei non sta prendendo nulla per sé!"

"Oh, lo farò, Signora Cullen, ma penso di doverle qualcosa …"

"Cosa?"

"Mia incantevole Bella, ti devo moltissimo (_bacio_), per quanto sono stato idiota (_lingua dietro l'orecchio, oddio_), per quello che ti ho negato, che mi sono negato (_labbra che le succhiano leggermente la gola_), per troppo tempo."

La sua bocca le discende sul seno e questa particolare conversazione termina qui. In breve tempo i loro corpi si congiungono, Bella sopra di lui, perché non c'è né la testiera né alcuna altra cosa dura da stringere e rompere (beh, qualcosa di duro c'è, ma ha altro da fare) e lui spera che questa posizione sia più sicura per lei. La sua timida sposa di pochi giorni fa lo cavalca con impudico abbandono, finché non vengono insieme. Il suo controllo non viene meno ed è … Dio, è meraviglioso. Lei è meravigliosa e lo fa sentire un essere nuovo, rinato tra le sue gambe, felice come mai aveva pensato di poter essere, un uomo, un amante, non un assassino.

Più tardi, perché l'ama tanto e tutte le sue inibizioni sembrano essere evaporate, Edward pensa di doverle dire qualcosa, darle una parte di sé che ha sempre tenuta nascosta, a tutti, perfino a Carlisle, anzi, particolarmente a Carlisle.

"Almeno una cosa posso affermare con certezza, non sono gay e neanche un eunuco."

"Chi lo dice?" Chiede Bella, sorpresa.

"Mah, lo dico io. Cioè, è quello che mi sono domandato molte volte. Per lo più pensavo di essere come un eunuco, asessuato, insomma, ma qualche volta ho creduto di essere gay. Quando ho deciso che non lo ero, Jasper ed Emmett continuavano a domandarselo. E anche Rose, che non poteva spiegarsi come mai io non fossi attratto dalla sua bellezza, altrimenti. Esme pensava che Carlisle mi avesse cambiato troppo giovane. Solo nella mente di Alice c'era sempre la promessa che un giorno avrei trovato l'amore. Anche se il genere di questa persona non veniva specificato, c'è da dire che la nostra famiglia è abbastanza … convenzionale, in materia."

"Ma che dici?" Bella è confusa. Perché, se è vero che negli ultimi mesi era stata sempre lei a tentare di spingere Edward oltre i limiti che si era posto, incontrando una resistenza motivata, a suo dire, solo dalla necessità di tenerla al sicuro, è vero anche che, più di una volta, aveva sentito tutta la sua eccitazione, quando la stringeva a sé. Alla fine lei lo aveva convinto almeno a tentare, mentre lui l'aveva convinta a sposarlo, prima. E il tentativo era riuscito, oltre i loro sogni più sfrenati.

Passa un po' di tempo e lui ha lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, il suo viso così rilassato e bello che quasi le fa male guardarlo. Poi parla con voce sommessa:

"Lo sai amore che, se Carlisle mi avesse voluto, nei primi anni che abbiamo passato insieme, non mi sarei negato a lui."

Bella sobbalza.

"Come, tu e … Carlisle?"

Edward fa un risolino.

"Ti sto scandalizzando, Bella, questa non te l'aspettavi dal Vittoriano, vero? Ti debbo raccontare qualcosa. Se vuoi. Non ne ho parlato mai con nessuno prima, ma ora mi sono dato a te completamente, e questo è parte di ciò che sono."

Mentre parla la stringe tra le braccia, le bacia la fronte, le labbra, la gola e parla piano, la sua voce come velluto.

"Cerca di immaginare cosa eravamo, allora. Due persone completamente sole al mondo. Il segreto che eravamo obbligati a mantenere ci isolava più che se fossimo stati in un deserto. Carlisle aveva il suo lavoro, comunque, io non avevo niente. Mentre le memorie della mia vita precedente si affievolivano e la sete di sangue andava finalmente scemando un po', avevo solo una cosa: lui. Era il mio creatore, il mio mentore, un compagno, un fratello, mi proteggeva da me stesso, dalle voci che mi affollavano il cervello e dalla mia stessa furia, tipica dei vampiri neonati … lui era tutto per me. Non un padre, però, quello è successo dopo, quando sono tornato da lui.

"Sapevo cosa era l'omosessualità. C'è sempre qualcuno tra i compagni di scuola che provvede a informarti, normalmente con battute volgari e sottintesi riferiti a persone ritenute tali. L'idea naturalmente mi ha scioccato, ero disgustato, come ogni ragazzo 'perbene' del mio tempo.

"Bada, non è che io volessi davvero avere rapporti intimi con Carlisle, non mi pareva di provare desideri di quel genere, solo che … insomma, lui era un uomo, più grande di me in anni umani, maturo. Come era possibile fosse privo di desideri carnali? Che avesse vissuto castamente per più di due secoli? Io mi domandavo se al fondo della decisione di trasformarmi ci fosse stato quello. Che cercasse un amante, non un compagno. Perché, se voleva una amante, allora avrebbe dovuto cambiare una donna, non un ragazzo, a meno che … Si certo, i rapporti sessuali tra maschi costituivano un comportamento innaturale e peccaminoso, ma non aveva importanza. Tanto, io ero un mostro, dannato comunque. Avevo ucciso, una volta, nei miei primi giorni dopo il cambiamento e mi odiavo per il piacere che avevo provato mentre prosciugavo le vene dello sfortunato passante.

"Allora cercai di leggere la sua mente nel profondo – in genere difendeva bene la sua privacy, ma talora il controllo si allentava – perché volevo scoprire cosa voleva da me. Non trovai nulla. Sì, certo, mi amava, con tenerezza e rimorso per quello che mi aveva fatto. Non si perdonava per una scelta che riteneva egoista e mi avrebbe dato qualunque cosa per rendermi felice, oppure meno infelice. E, se io lo trovavo bello, anche lui mi trovava attraente … ma era un concetto estetico, niente di più. Non avvertivo alcun desiderio sessuale. Dapprincipio fui molto sollevato, perché sapevo che, se mi avesse invitato nel suo letto ci sarei andato, esattamente come obbedivo alla sua scelta di nutrirci solo con gli animali, malgrado il desiderio di sangue umano che mi bruciava la gola. Questo glielo nascondevo, perché volevo la sua approvazione, non avrei fatto nulla che potesse mettere a rischio il nostro rapporto."

Per un po' Edward smette di parlare, anche se Bella capisce che non ha affatto finito. E lei vuole che continui, perché trova straordinario il dono che le sta facendo, una parte di sé che nessuno conosce. Anche se forse le farà del male, vuole sapere tutto, perché vuole tutto di Edward Masen Cullen, il suo vampiro, suo marito.

"Alla fine mi convinsi che la castità era doverosa, per noi. Ovviamente, era impensabile di avere rapporti con immortali che bevevano il sangue degli uomini, per cui avremmo vissuto su questa Terra come angeli, puri e asessuati – beh, angeli oscuri, se vuoi, ma capisci l'idea. Insieme avremmo cercato di restituire qualcosa agli esseri umani, che altri della nostra specie uccidevano spietatamente. Carlisle aveva fatto della medicina la sua missione e io avrei fatto lo stesso. Oppure, se il richiamo del sangue fosse stato troppo forte, c'era la ricerca, o la farmacologia …

"Tutto bene, quindi, finché, all'improvviso, è arrivata Esme.

"Dapprincipio non riuscivo a capire perché l'avesse cambiata. Era distrutta, aveva perso il suo bambino e il marito la maltrattava. Sarebbe stato meglio per lei se fosse morta, pensavo. Carlisle mi aveva abilmente nascosto le sue vere ragioni e, comunque, avevamo le mani piene. Due volte riuscì a sfuggirci ed uccise, sprofondando poi nella disperazione . Anche Carlisle si disperava, ritenendosi responsabile: era come se avesse ammazzato lui le due vittime, visto che l'aveva trasformata.

"Nella sua mente sovraeccitata di giovane vampira trovai qualcos'altro, però. Aveva conosciuto Carlisle dieci anni prima, appena adolescente, quando lui l'aveva avuta in cura per una gamba rotta. Avevano parlato molto e il bel dottore era diventato il suo idolo, così diverso dalla banalità dei suoi familiari. Come me, lo ammirava, e mai avrebbe voluto deluderlo, ma invece lo aveva fatto, incapace di dominare la sete di sangue. Visto che i suoi sentimenti erano identici ai miei, feci il possibile per aiutarla e diventammo amici, anche perché passavamo molto tempo insieme, quando Carlisle si sentì abbastanza sicuro da tornare al suo lavoro.

"Due fratelli e un'amata sorella, dunque? No, non per molto. Il controllo di Carlisle sulla propria mente cominciò a cedere. Un notte la stava guardando e i pensieri che mi raggiunsero erano tutt'altro che casti e fraterni. La desiderava. L'aveva desiderata disperatamente quando lei era umana, e la cosa era proibita – sì, questo è quello che un vampiro 'buono' pensa, come tu sai bene, Bella. Ora però l'impossibile era divenuto possibile

"La corteggiò e lei come avrebbe potuto resistere al suo fascino? In breve furono appassionatamente innamorati. Era difficile che potessero sposarsi, però, visto che l'orrendo marito di Esme era ancora vivo. E, per un attimo, Carlisle, il vampiro cristiano, pensò addirittura di ucciderlo, visto che lei non si sentiva libera di darsi a lui. Assurdo, davvero, e alla fine anche lei se ne rese conto e diventarono amanti. Comunque, il Signor Evenson non visse a lungo e finalmente si sposarono.

"Intanto io ero finito all'inferno. Mi sentivo messo da parte, gettato via. Non ero più la persona più importante nella vita di Carlisle, Esme mi aveva soppiantato. Mi vergognavo, all'inizio, e volevo tener loro nascosta la mia gelosia. Sì, era proprio gelosia e non avrei dovuto provarla. Ma quando diventarono intimi fu terribile per me. Li sentivo e leggevo le loro menti. Cercavo di distrarmi con lunghe corse notturne, cercavo di coprire i rumori che facevano con la musica - intanto avevo acquisito un pianoforte - ma non serviva a niente. Anche se non ero in casa quando facevano l'amore, la memoria di quei momenti rimaneva nei loro pensieri e io allora non ero ancora capace di chiudere le mie orecchie interiori. Così imparai tutto sul sesso, un'educazione di cui avrei fatto volentieri a meno. Impudichi, fantasiosi … quello che facevano mi appariva vergognoso … ma ero anche molto curioso, ovviamente, un guardone della peggior specie.

"Io mi odiavo e li odiavo entrambi, ma Carlisle più di tutti. Mi aveva condannato a questa esistenza e agli istinti che l'accompagnavano, mi aveva fatto credere che la castità era la scelta giusta per noi, ma ora lui non lo era più. E, quel che è peggio, mi aveva costretto ad astenermi dall'unico alimento appropriato per un vampiro. E io gli avevo obbedito, da vero stupido, pensando che in cambio avrei avuto la sua amicizia, il suo amore. Ma ora l'avevo perduto.

"Sì, un vero stupido, ma per altre ragioni," dice Edward prendendo il viso di Bella tra le mani e baciandole la punta del naso, "allora ero troppo immaturo per capire che ci sono tante specie diverse di amore e che una non necessariamente elimina le altre."

Nella mente di Bella compare la faccia di Jacob ed è felice ancora una volta che lui non possa leggerle i pensieri, finché capisce che Jacob è esattamente quello a cui Edward si riferisce e che la sua rabbia nei confronti del giovane Quileute è passata da un pezzo.

Poi lui riprende a parlare:

"Penso che allora mi si sia spezzato il cuore. Un cuore immobile può ancora spezzarsi, sai. Dovevo andare via, ogni giorno era una tortura e non sapevo per quanto tempo ancora sarei riuscito a nascondere la mia gelosia. Per mascherarla, ho cominciato ad provocare Carlisle su altre questioni. Ho preso di mira la religione, deridendo la sua fede e le sue speranze di salvezza, e poi sono passato alla nostra dieta. Ne avevo abbastanza, non ce n'era ragione, me ne sarei andato e mi sarei finalmente nutrito come devono nutrirsi i vampiri."

Edward si alza.

"Andiamo in casa, tesoro. Il sole ormai scotta e ti puoi bruciare." La prende in braccio come una sposa, la fa sedere in cucina, poi cerca nel frigo una coppa di frutta tagliata, avanzata dalla prima colazione e insiste per imboccarla a mano, teneramente. Bella lo lascia fare, perché ne avverte il turbamento, ora che è arrivato a questo punto della sua confessione. Non si è perdonato per quanto ha fatto nei suoi anni ribelli, e probabilmente non si perdonerà mai.

Quando ha terminato di mangiare, Edward la porta nella stanza blu e lei pensa che potrebbe mettersi una camicia da notte, ma fa troppo caldo, così si infilano a letto nudi come sono e lui l'abbraccia da dietro, offrendole il fresco conforto della sua pelle. Però, è anche un modo di evitare che lei lo guardi in faccia.

"Quello che è successo dopo lo sai " continua lui, "sai che sono diventato il mostro che avevo scelto di essere, con l'unica attenuante di poter identificare e scegliere criminali per i miei pasti.

"Più continuavo ad uccidere, più ero infelice. Mi alimentavo con la feccia della società ed era come un veleno … alla fine anche il piacere del sangue cominciò a indebolirsi. Bada, non subito. Al principio mi sentivo come un supereroe: ero forte, invincibile e potevo dispensare la giustizia molto meglio degli esseri umani, così inefficaci … io sapevo con certezza che le mie vittime erano colpevoli e meritavano la morte.

"Ciò che non sai, ciò che ho scoperto allora, è l'effetto che il sangue umano ha su di noi. Spesso ci causa una forte eccitazione sessuale; è quello che mi succedeva e poi rimanevo in quello stato a lungo, visto che ero troppo pudico per prendere la situazione in mano, si fa per dire."

Dio, sta parlando di masturbazione, un cosa cui non ha mai accennato, prima. Bella è arrossita ma è anche curiosa … vorrebbe chiedergli qualcosa, se trovasse il coraggio di farlo, ma Edward continua a raccontare:

"Vedi, gli esseri umani che cacciavo erano tutti maschi. Non c'è dubbio che donne perverse esistano, ma evidentemente non vanno in giro per le strade, per lo meno non ne ho mai incontrata una che mi sembrasse meritare la morte. Più che altro, erano vittime di uomini brutali. Ma allora, se le mie prede erano uomini e avevano quell'effetto su di me, forse ero davvero gay. Non ero completamente convinto di quello che il mio corpo sembrava dirmi, ma, dopotutto, che ne sapevo? Così ho deciso di tentare ed esserne certo."

Bella trema, e non può nasconderglielo. Davvero, davvero lui ha …. ?

Le sue braccia si muovono, girandola, così adesso sono faccia a faccia. E sta sorridendo, un sorriso malizioso.

"Preoccupata, tesoro? Va bene, ti racconto come è andata. Certo, non sarei andato con un essere umano, perché lo avrei sicuramente ucciso, prima, durante o dopo e, se fosse stato una persona perbene non dovevo farlo, mentre, se fosse stato malvagio, non sarei stato capace di farlo. Disgustoso.

"Ci sono vampiri gay, ovviamente. Dato che le preferenze sessuali variano, i Volturi ne usano alcuni come esche, per attrarre le prede a Volterra. Mi capitò di conoscerne uno a New York, dove era venuto in missione e ora aspettava di prendere la nave che lo avrebbe riportato in Italia. Per farla breve, ci siamo incontrato per caso e riconosciuti come immortali. Dato che aveva bisogno di cacciare prima di imbarcarsi, gli ho proposto di accompagnarlo, senza dirgli che sapevo leggere le menti e me ne servivo per scegliere le mie vittime. I Volturi sanno del mio talento solo perché sono stato così sciocco da andare da loro. No, gli ho semplicemente detto che conoscevo il territorio meglio di lui, il che era vero. Era molto attraente, sicuro, tutte le esche lo sono e potevo vedere che gli piacevo. Comunque, incontrammo due sicari della malavita, di ritorno da un loro incarico e con la mente piena di idee sul come spendere il compenso mal guadagnato. Non arrivarono mai allo speakeasy cui erano diretti.

"Li trascinammo in un magazzino abbandonato e li svenammo. La familiare eccitazione si fece sentire e il vampiro italiano mi si avvicinò, mettendomi un mano sull'inguine, mentre pensava a tutto ciò che voleva farmi o che avrebbe voluto facessi a lui, e … la mia erezione si abbatté di colpo, non potevo, non **volevo **fare niente di simile. Mormorai una scusa e fuggii. Non proprio gay, dunque.

"Alla fine mi convinsi che gli stimoli che provavo erano solo un effetto collaterale della caccia, una semplice reazione fisica, nulla che potesse finire in un rapporto sessuale. No, decisamente ero come un eunuco, neutro, destinato a rimanere solo per sempre, a meno che …

"La verità è che Carlisle mi mancava e, dannazione, mi mancava anche Esme. Certe cose che avevo visto nella mente della gente da quando me ne ero andato mi sembravano ben più gravi di quanto avessi involontariamente percepito della loro intimità. Mancanza di rispetto, violenza, crudeltà, stupro perfino. Davvero c'era molto di peggio al mondo.

"In più, quello che stavo facendo era disgustoso. Ero un mostro ipocrita, un avido ghiottone, certo non migliore di quelli a cui davo la caccia. E, se io ero certamente dannato, li dannavo insieme a me. Uccidendoli, assicuravo che nessuno di loro avesse la possibilità di redimersi. Mai.

"Anche l'eccitazione sessuale che spesso seguiva la caccia era vergognosa. Dovevo fermarmi, volevo fermarmi … e alla fine mi sono fermato, ricominciando a nutrirmi del sangue degli animali.

"Quando I miei occhi cambiarono colore mi sentii pronto a tornare all'unica famiglia che avevo, se erano disposti a riprendermi. E loro mi accolsero a braccia aperte. Confessai a Carlisle i miei peccati e cercai di spiegare le ragioni del pentimento, sorvolando sugli aspetti sessuali. Del perché me ne ero andato non parlai affatto e lui non me lo chiese. A entrambi la parabola del figliol prodigo sembrava molto pertinente. Carlisle era cambiato, il matrimonio, evidentemente gli si confaceva, e ora era più sereno, più affettuoso e anche molto più autorevole, se è possibile. Quasi senza accorgermene scivolai nel ruolo di figlio, persino consentendo che Esme si comportasse da madre con me. Mi sentivo amato, e questo mi confortava, almeno un po'.

"Di lì a poco la famiglia cominciò a crescere: Rosalie non era la donna per me, quello fu un vero errore da parte di Carlisle, poi arrivò Emmett, probabilmente il vampiro più felice al mondo, che allietava la nostra esistenza coi suoi scherzi e la sua bontà … Infine, Alice e Jasper ci raggiunsero. Con loro stabilii subito un forte legame emotivo: i nostri talenti ci rendevano diversi e ci capivamo alla perfezione.

"Uno dei nostri periodici traslochi ci portò in Alaska e lì incontrai Tanya, una vecchia amica di Carlisle. Lei era molto attratta da me e tutti speravano che avessi trovato almeno un'amante, se non un'eterna compagna, visto che la mia esistenza, solo tra coppie appassionate, non era certo facile. Beh, amore, tu l'hai conosciuta e hai visto che è molto bella, per cui decisi di permetterle di sperimentare le sue arti su di me. Lasciai che si prendesse delle libertà, che provasse a … svegliarmi. La mia mancanza di reazione è stata spettacolare, qualcosa che a una succuba capita molto di rado. Estremamente delusa, mi lasciò perdere, convinta che mi mancasse qualcosa di essenziale e che fossi destinato a non trovare mai una compagna. E' per questo che ha reagito molto male quando invece questa compagna l'ho trovata, e umana, per di più."

Bella si è irrigidita quando Edward ha cominciato a parlare di Tanya. Stranamente, sentirlo raccontare di come avesse ucciso due gangster a New York – lui ha sempre evitato di darle i dettagli del suo violento passato – l'ha lasciata sostanzialmente indifferente. Tanya, invece … Nella sua ingenuità aveva preso alla lettera le parole: 'le ho fatto capire di non essere interessato', come aveva detto Edward. Ora però si rende conto che tale 'comprensione' era basata su fatti concreti, che la puttana gli aveva messo le mani addosso, lo aveva baciato, toccato intimamente. Un'ondata di gelosia la travolge, stenta a controllarsi e lui capisce benissimo cosa prova.

"Perdonami Bella, ma non ti dirò bugie. Mai più. Questo patetico esemplare di vampiro è ciò che ti è toccato, e non puoi cambiare il suo passato. E' quello che faremo del futuro che conta."

Con baci e carezze dolcissime riesce a calmarla. Non del tutto, però. Stranamente, il pensiero delle libertà che Tanya si è presa con Edward ha anche un altro effetto su di lei. Guarda il suo braccio, che le posa lievemente sul seno e la peluria color bronzo che gli ombreggia il polso. Se lo porta alle labbra, e lo bacia. Mm, peli lievi come seta. Ci alita sopra e lo sente rabbrividire. Il desidero la prende e sa che lui lo avverte benissimo … può persino annusare …

Ma Edward la allontana gentilmente da sé.

"Bella, lasciami parlare … ho quasi finito e ne ho bisogno."

"I miei anni da assassino mi avevano lasciato un segno indelebile. Mi maceravo nei rimorsi e tuttavia avevo visto quello di cui gli esseri umani sono capaci e ciò non me li rendeva particolarmente cari. Per cui facevo quello che ci si aspettava da me, ma senza interesse. Ho preso due lauree in medicina e non le ho utilizzate. Suonavo il piano e componevo, ma non ho fatto nulla per far conoscere il mio lavoro al di fuori della famiglia. Era pericoloso e non ne valeva la pena. Negli ultimi anni ho quasi abbandonato la musica. Sì, ho studiato, ho imparato molte lingue, sono andato alle superiori e all'università tante volte … ho anche viaggiato e ammirato la natura e le opere d'arte, ma era come se le guardassi attraverso un vetro. Non appartenevo a quella realtà ma ad un'altra, più oscura. Ad essere sincero, ci sono anche stati momenti buoni, momenti di felice interazione tra me e i miei familiari … ma poi qualcosa mi ricordava sempre che ognuno di loro condivideva l'amore di una persona e io ero solo. A volte mi domandavo come avrei fatto ad andare avanti così per l'eternità …

La voce gli si spezza. Bella sa dei suoi ultimi anni, così tristi, e le viene da piangere, finché lui non le asciuga le lacrime coi baci

"Edward, dice, ripetendo le sue parole, "Il passato è passato, conta solo quello che faremo del nostro futuro." Si abbracciano stretti e l'ombra plumbea che lo opprimeva comincia a dissiparsi: Bella è qui, con lui, per sempre.

Ora che sembra rasserenato, almeno un po', Bella si ricorda l'inizio della conversazione e, dato che i pregiudizi le fanno orrore, si sente obbligata a dire:

"Guarda che non c'è niente di male ad essere gay."

"Hai ragione, naturalmente," Edward conferma, "solo che c'è voluto un po' di tempo perché me ne rendessi conto. Però, non sei contenta che io non lo sia, e non sia neppure neutro?"

Dal momento che due mani fresche ora le stanno esplorando il seno, carezzandolo, premendo I capezzoli con i pollici, Bella vorrebbe rispondere ma può solo gemere. Realizzando un fantasia su cui si è più volte soffermato, Edward la fa sdraiare prona, con un cuscino sotto l'addome e poi la penetra da dietro. Con una mano si aggrappa alla testiera, che si spezza ancora in più punti, e poi si lascia andare – un poco – quasi sopraffatto dal piacere di questa nuova posizione. Dio, si sta comportando come un animale, ma … lei sembra gradirlo. Molto.

Dopo, profondamente soddisfatti, restano abbracciati e silenziosi, sinché lui non dice:

"Pensa se per caso avessi già trovato la mio compagna … o il mio compagno, quando sei arrivata a Forks. Credimi, amore, il tuo primo giorno di scuola sarebbe stato anche l'ultimo. Di sicuro, mentre guidavo verso Denali come un pipistrello scappato dall' inferno, già sapevo che eri la donna che attendevo da sempre e che non potevo ucciderti, per quanto ferocemente desiderassi il tuo sangue."

Edward trema, mentre ricorda l'irresistibile sete che Bella gli provocava. Alice l'aveva vista svenata e morta più di una volta, e non aveva potuto nascondergli le sue visioni.

"Oh, ma sono stato un bastardo ostinato, non è vero? Anche dopo che avevamo scoperto di amarci, non potevo credere che davvero fossimo destinati ad rimanere insieme per sempre. No, ero troppo pericoloso, ti stavo rubando la vita, per questo ti ho lasciato. E dopo, quando ho creduto che fossi morta, di nuovo mi si è spezzato il cuore. Ma tu mi hai salvato, mi hai perdonato per quello che ti avevo fatto e tuttavia ..

"Cosa?" Chiede Balla, perché lui ha smesso di parlare.

"Non ero in grado di gestire i miei desideri." Mormora lui, a voce così bassa che quasi non si sente.

"Dapprincipio, quando ti ho conosciuta , non capivo quello che mi stava succedendo, desiderio di sangue e desiderio carnale erano completamente intrecciati ed ero sicuro che, se avessi allentato il mio controllo anche di pochissimo, ti avrei prima presa con la forza e poi uccisa."

"No, non l'avresti fatto." Ribatte Bella, come gli ha ripetuto infinite volte.

"Ma era così difficile dominarmi … anche quando, dopo Volterra, non volevo più bere il tuo sangue. Volevo te, invece, ma avevo paura di farti del male … e che la mia violenza ti disgustasse. Asessuato un cazzo! Con te mi sentivo completamente maschio e completamente eterosessuale. Mi domando ancora come ho fatto a giacerti accanto, notte dopo notte, resistendo i miei impulsi e frustrando i tuoi, così naturali. Prima di arrivare da te e all'alba, quando tornavo a casa io ..io ... " Edward, che ha già sorpreso se stesso per l'esclamazione volgare che prima gli è sfuggita, si rende conto di cosa sta per dirle, ma deve. Non ci saranno più segreti tra loro, mai più.

"Io dovevo trovare sollievo da solo. Qualche volta anche durante la notte, mentre dormivi"

La reazione di Bella lo sorprende: sorride.

"Da solo, eh? Sai, io pure lo facevo … beh, non ogni giorno, ma quando eri a caccia, per esempio. Fantasticavo su di te, ti immaginavo come implacabile predatore e … quasi impazzivo dal desiderio."

Di questo, qualche volta lui si era reso conto e si era detestato, per non essere capace di darle quello che voleva, quello che anche lui voleva, dannazione, per cui lei aveva bisogno di … Che idiota era stato. Davvero le aveva imposto la condizione di sposarlo, prima, per obbedire al suo antiquato puritanesimo? Forse no, forse era stata soprattutto una tattica dilatoria. Aveva tanta paura di lasciarsi andare … idiota.

Si guardano, estatici. Quella paura è andata via. Per sempre.

Sdraiato nudo al suo fianco Edward è perfezione incarnata. La sua bella verga, una parte di lui che Bella tende ad adorare, in questo momento è … in riposo, la punta placidamente appoggiata sulla coscia, e le fa tenerezza. La vorrebbe coccolare e deve resistere all'impulso di toccarla, perché, se lo facesse, diverrebbe immediatamente eretta, la sua condizione abituale quando sono insieme. I vampiri hanno tempi di recupero brevissimi, ha scoperto. Va bene, un giorno li avrà anche lei, almeno lo spera.

Tuttavia c'è qualcosa che deve chiedere, una curiosità che deve essere soddisfatta.

"Mi farai vedere?"

"Cosa?"

"Quello che facevi, quando eri solo e pensavi a me." Maledetto rossore.

"Sì." risponde Edward, sentendosi incredibilmente liberato. Niente di quello che può fare a Bella, con Bella e di fronte a Bella lo farà più vergognare. E' suo, a sua totale disposizione. Come lei lo è per lui, per cui aggiunge:

"Se anche tu mi farai vedere."

"Sì." Sussurra lei.

"Ma non adesso."

"No?"

"Dovresti fare un sonnellino. Mentre dormi, ti preparo il pranzo." Bella vorrebbe protestare, ma Edward ha ragione. Si sente stanchissima e lui evidentemente conosce il suo corpo meglio di lei. E così si addormenta, immersa nel suo amore. In effetti dorme molto più del solito, da quando sono arrivati sull'isola …

Note:

Commenti?

A rigor di termini Edward è … Edoardiano. Ma re Edoardo di Inghilterra era un donnaiolo impenitente, mentre i valori che improntano le scelte di Edward sono piuttosto Vittoriani.

RISPOSTA per chi si firma "ragazza semplice". Ti avrei risposto dove è previsto o mandato un messaggio privato, ma non me ne hai data la possibilità.

Per cominciare credo di aver letto la saga almeno 10 volte, tra italiano e inglese – ho perfino ascoltato l'audiolibro …

Tradizionale nella mia vita privata, sono tuttavia molto tollerante in materia sessuale per quanto riguarda il mio prossimo, e penso che chi non è sentimentalmente impegnato con qualcuno, possa fare quello che vuole, purché non faccia del male. In poche parole, i peccati sessuali a volte (non sempre) mi sembrano lievi e quasi inesistenti, rispetto ad altri peccati, di natura sociale o dettati da egoismo e crudeltà. L'ossessione che la Chiesa cattolica ha per il sesso mi sembra malsana e ipocrita.

Veniamo al merito di Twilight e a quello che mi hai scritto. Non mi sembra che Gesù si sia occupato di rapporti prematrimoniali, però ha perdonato pure l'adultera.

Nel caso di Edward e Bella il loro rapporto è assoluto, per lei fin dall'inizio c'è una prospettiva di monogamia e di eternità, e anche per lui è lo stesso (anche se il prezzo dell'eternità – la trasformazione di lei - lo tormenta). Quando sono nel prato, al termine di Eclipse, la loro scelta dell' uno per l'altro/altra è definitiva e irrevocabile. In queste circostanze, la loro unione è già santa, molto prima del matrimonio. Non dimentichiamo che sono gli sposi, non il prete, i ministri del sacramento matrimoniale. Per cui, anche se avessero vissuto appieno il loro amore prima della cerimonia non sarebbe stato affatto grave, secondo me, solo naturale. (E sarebbero arrivati meno stressati sull'isola e lui avrebbe già capito come fare a non riempirla di lividi). Per cui penso che lui sia più vittoriano e impaurito che lucidamente casto..

Però, come nel racconto "il dono dei Magi" di O'Henri, dove due sposi poveri e innamorati si regalano la cosa più preziosa che hanno (Lei vende i lunghi capelli per comprargli la catena dell'orologio, e lui vende l'orologio per comprarle un bellissimo pettine di tartaruga) anche E&B si regalano la cosa più preziosa che hanno - Lui è pronto a rinunciare ai suoi principi per lei e lei, non religiosa, appassionata e sicura dell'amore che li unisce, accetta tuttavia di aspettare. E' un passaggio meraviglioso di Eclipse, che ho cercato di approfondire nel mio racconto.

Immagino, viste le tue idee, che "Col cuore spezzato" ti abbia irritata ancora di più. Evita però di scrivermi anonimamente, se ci riesci …


End file.
